


The Sunshine Enforcer

by NinjaSpaz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Enforcer!Hinata, Enforcer!Iwaizumi, Inspector!Oikawa, M/M, Minor Blood and Gore, Minor Character Death, OiHina Week, Oikawa has mixed feelings, Psycho Pass AU, dominators are unforgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/pseuds/NinjaSpaz
Summary: Oikawa’s pulse sprints through his veins, and he wonders where Atsumu and the other Enforcers are. They shouldn’t have been so far away they couldn’t be here by now. Thinking of Osamu and Kiyoomi reminds him he has another ace up his sleeve. He looks across the aisle, seeking his newest subordinate. Hinata stands at the end of the shipping containers, his entire body trembling. Oikawa isn’t naïve enough to believe he is scared. The energy he gives off is more of excitement, thrill-seeking. He wants to be unleashed.He is an Enforcer, after all.-The OiHina Psycho Pass AU no one asked for but I decided I needed.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	The Sunshine Enforcer

**Author's Note:**

> OiHina Week 2020 Part 2 Day 3: Science Fiction
> 
> This got too long for twitter so here we go! I love scifi and wanted to do an AU of one of my favorite series for this prompt. I don't think you need to know anything about Psycho Pass to be able to enjoy this. I like to think I do a decent job of providing enough context that you won't be so lost if you've never seen the source material. The only thing you need to know is that it's a dark crime series, and I don't shy away from the gritty here either (i.e. mind the tags), though I do keep it to a minimum.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Oikawa glares up at the towering buildings of the abolition quarter as the Public Safety Bureau’s helpful drones cordon off the area. He hates the maze of narrow alleys that snake through the block, the shadows and alcoves that provide ample hiding places for rats.

At his side, Miya lets out a low whistle. “Gonna be a bitch trackin’ them down in there.”

Oikawa nods. The Area Stress level was already reaching dangerous levels, and if the fugitive wasn’t caught soon, they were going to have a mental health crisis on their hands. “I hate when they run,” he grumbles.

“Well the chief was kind enough to send us backup for once,” Miya grins as the sirens get louder, the paddy wagon with their weapons getting closer. “That new Enforcer is joining us today.”

“Yeah,” Oikawa says, not really listening. He’s going over the newbie’s file in his head. A lifelong latent criminal at 20, picked up with the routine scan when he was 5. Zero chance of rehabilitation. Without the job with the CID, he would spend his life in isolation.

Oikawa tries not to think about it too much. Sibyl knew what it was doing. If he couldn’t trust in the system, he had no right to be an Inspector. “Hell of a first case to throw him on,” he mutters.

Miya laughs. “Yeah well we all hafta go through the wringer eventually. He’s an Enforcer, he’ll be fine.”

Oikawa knows Miya is thinking about the new kid’s file too, probably running it up against the strengths of their other Enforcers. He wonders if he’s thinking about his brother, taken into custody as a teen and never rehabilitated.

The Bureau’s armored wagon pulls up to the entrance and the doors slide up. He watches Miya’s lips curl into a sneer as Osamu strides out after Sakusa. “Oi, don’t think ya can slack off today ‘Samu,” he teases.

Oikawa knows how hard it is for Atsumu to see his brother, his twin, shackled to the system, unable to move about freely. The blond had confided to him once, that while he joined the CID to protect the citizens, it was also to be able to see his brother again.

Oikawa understands, because he has someone he can’t leave behind either.

Iwaizumi, his former partner, emerges from the paddy wagon behind the other Enforcers. They had been an unstoppable team once.

Oikawa has always had an exceptionally clear hue. He is dutiful in taking care of his psycho pass, even though he’s never really had to expend any effort. His aptitude scores were the highest for every ministry. Going to the Public Safety Bureau was a no-brainer.

Iwaizumi had scored decent rankings, too. They both made Inspector shortly after graduation. They were a team and their Enforcers respected them, maybe even liked them. He misses those days. It was a shame they’d been assigned that case two years ago.

“Yahoo, Iwa-chan!” he greets with as much cheer as he can muster in light of the current circumstances. A hunt is a hunt after all, and he still trusts Iwaizumi with his life, demotion and latent criminal status notwithstanding.

The spiky-haired Enforcer rolls his eyes at him. “Figures you’d be on duty tonight Trashykawa.”

“That’s no way to talk to your Inspector,” Oikawa pouts as Atsumu cackles. He misses Iwaizumi’s retort though as his attention is drawn to their fourth and newest Enforcer.

Practically leaping out of the wagon behind him is a tiny fiery-haired explosion of joy. Oikawa has never encountered an Enforcer with such a blinding smile before. His heart clenches involuntarily. This kid is a latent criminal? Really?

“Uwah!” he exclaims. “I’m actually here!”

“Calm down Shoyou,” Sakusa mutters with a glower.

Atsumu laughs. “He’s a lively one, ain’t he.”

The ginger bounces on the balls of his feet, a lively grin penetrating the somber atmosphere. In his MWPSB bomber jacket and khakis he looks like he’s out for a night of sight-seeing rather than hunting down criminals. “Hinata Shoyou, reporting for duty!” he salutes.

Oikawa blinks at the volume. Where does he get all that energy? He shakes himself and smiles warmly at the new recruit. “Inspector Oikawa Tooru. The bottle-blond over there is Inspector Miya Atsumu. We look forward to working with you.”

Hinata’s brilliant amber eyes widen as they dart between the bickering twins. “Samu-san said his brother also worked at the bureau but he didn’t say he was an Inspector! That’s so cool!”

That was what caught his interest? Not the fact that they were twins? Oikawa shakes his head again. They didn’t have time for exciting revelations. They had a job to do. “Yes, well, there will be time for getting to know one another later. Right now we have an armed robber to apprehend before he causes a psycho-hazard to the inhabitants of this block.” The Enforcers fell silent at his call to action.

Silent, but not complacent. He could feel the anticipation radiating off of them in waves. The higher-ups referred to them as hunting dogs, hounds sent to sniff out their own to bring them to Sibyl’s justice. Despite Hinata’s vibrant personality, he seemed just as eager for the hunt.

Atsumu picks up for him. “The target is Terushima Yuuji. He killed 2 people at a treatment facility and made off with enough drugs to start his own cartel. Scanners last picked ‘im up slippin’ into this abolition block so we’ll hafta rely on our own eyes and ears to find ‘im.”

“Witnesses reported seeing a man matching his description taking a woman in with him,” Oikawa adds. “It is highly likely her psycho pass will have deteriorated in his custody. The sooner we catch up with him, the better chance she’ll have at rehabilitation.” Another drone emerges from the side of the wagon. The crate-like robot hisses as several compartments open to reveal the CID’s special weapon. “We’ve been authorized to use the Dominators,” Oikawa announces gravely. “Use it well.”

He claims one of the energy guns for himself, the weight of it familiar yet daunting. A crystal voice echoes in his head. “Activating Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System. Now online. User Authentication: Inspector Oikawa Tooru Public Safety Bureau Criminal Investigation’s Department. You are an authorized user.” Even after five years, that voice still unnerves him.

Hinata’s eyes glow blue as Sibyl acknowledges him, and Oikawa wonders if the kid will be able to pull the trigger when push came to shove.

“Samu, Omi, you’re with me,” Atsumu declares. He always claimed those two when they were on duty. Not that Oikawa minds. He always claimed Iwaizumi for himself, and he felt a protective urge for the bright-eyed Enforcer they had acquired.

“Guess that means I’m with you, right Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa ignores Iwaizumi’s shit-eating grin as he flushes under the intensity of Hinata’s smile. “Right.” He clears his throat. “We’ll take the north side. Division 2 is covering the east. Tsumu, you guys cover the west.”

“We’ll find that bastard, don’t ya worry,” Atsumu boasts. Sakusa and Osamu trail after him as he disappears into the mess of alleyways.

Hinata sticks to Oikawa’s side as they weave through the buildings, scanning for abnormalities and searching for their quarry. Iwaizumi sweeps behind them, checking abandoned lots and covering their tracks in case of an ambush.

Oikawa watches Hinata in his periphery. It’s a skill he honed over the years as an Inspector, an awareness of his surroundings even when his mind is occupied elsewhere. Currently, it is trying to reconcile this beautiful ball of sunshine with a crime coefficient outside standard societal regulations. He understands better than anyone how appearances can be deceiving when it comes to an individual’s psycho pass. Even before his irreversible trauma, Iwaizumi had a gruff appearance that put people off, but his hue used to be nearly as clear as Oikawa’s. But Hinata? Oikawa fancies himself a good judge of character, regardless of Sibyl’s pronouncements, and he cannot see Hinata living his entire life in isolation for crimes he would never commit.

“Shepherd 2,” Iwaizumi’s voice crackles through the comm, breaking Oikawa from his musings.

“Go ahead Hound 3.”

“Target sighted entering an old warehouse three blocks east. Hostage appeared unconscious.”

Oikawa chews his thumb. That could be good for them. They might not have to stun her if she’s already out. He just hopes she hasn’t exceeded the threshold for the paralyzer. “Copy that. We’ll move to intercept.”

He turns to Hinata. The smaller man practically vibrates with excitement. “Think he’ll resist?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Oikawa answers, trying to keep his nerves under control as Hinata’s energy infects him. “He killed 2 people. I would be surprised if his Crime Coefficient were anything less than 300.”

“If he’s taking any of the drugs he snatched, the Paralyzer would be useless anyway,” Hinata muses.

Oikawa nods, impressed. The kid knows his stuff. “Let’s hurry. Hopefully we can save one life tonight.”

Hinata offers no complaints as they meet up with Iwaizumi at the nondescript building at the center of the block. Oikawa gives Iwa a nonverbal signal. The Enforcer kicks in the door and charges in, Dominator at the ready. Oikawa follows suit as Hinata takes up the rear.

They maneuver through stacks of shipping containers, following the echoes of frantic giggles as their target moves deeper into the maze. They round a corner and find the blond wide-eyed and manic, his arms wrapped around his hostage’s throat, a knife hovering over her chest.

“Hello there Inspector! Nice of you to join us!” Terushima’s shrill cry echoes through the rafters. The woman in his arms doesn’t stir, but the Dominator still picks up her psycho pass, 191.7, so she still lives.

Oikawa’s lips peel back in a grin that feels more feral than charming. “Teru-chan, you’ve sure had an interesting day, haven’t you?” He’s always preferred to talk before shooting, believing even the worst offenders deserve a second chance over blanket execution.

“It’s been a blast!” He presses the blade closer to the woman’s heart. “In fact, Misaki and I were just getting to the good part so if you wouldn’t mind.” He jerks his head back towards the exit.

“She doesn’t seem to be having fun,” Oikawa muses. “Look she’s so bored she’s passed out.” There’s a faint scuff of shoes in the distance, probably Atsumu’s team coming to back them up. He feels Hinata shift behind him, but keeps his focus on Terushima. “How about you hand her over to us, along with all the drugs you took from the treatment center, and we’ll take you back to Nona with us.”

Terushima’s cackle is as manic as his eyes. “We both know Sibyl isn’t going to let me walk out of here. But then again,” and his grin turns sinister, “neither are you.”

Oikawa doesn’t have time to react as Iwaizumi plows into him, knocking him to the ground just as a hail of bullets sprays from above. A stocky dark-haired man fires down on them as they roll for cover. “He had a partner?” Oikawa hisses through his teeth, his ribs definitely bruised from Iwaizumi’s rough handling.

“It was too many drugs for one guy,” Iwaizumi speculates. “Of course there was a larger operation.”

Oikawa glances around the crate. Terushima and the woman are nowhere in sight, though he hears the blond calling out to the shooter. “Get ‘em Daichi!” Another spray of bullets flies over their heads before they can get a lock on the second target.

Oikawa’s pulse sprints through his veins, and he wonders where Atsumu and the other Enforcers are. They shouldn’t have been so far away they couldn’t be here by now. Thinking of Osamu and Kiyoomi reminds him he has another ace up his sleeve. He looks across the aisle, seeking his newest subordinate. Hinata stands at the end of the shipping containers, his entire body trembling. Oikawa isn’t naïve enough to believe he is scared. The energy he gives off is more of excitement, thrill-seeking. He wants to be unleashed.

He is an Enforcer, after all.

Their eyes meet, and Oikawa nods. Hinata doesn’t need his permission to act, but Oikawa is grateful for the consideration. When this is over, he’ll sit down with Hinata and go over expectations in the field, including discretionary actions in life or death situations such as this one, but for now he gives the silent command for the takedown.

Hinata takes flight.

There’s no other way to describe the motion as the ginger leaps up the edge of the containers in a blur, not hindered at all by the Dominator in his hand. Oikawa is vaguely aware of Iwaizumi ducking around the crate to draw the gunman’s fire, and in any other scenario he would scold his former partner for his recklessness, but his own attention is wrapped up in Hinata’s attack. He can’t take his eyes off the younger man as he gracefully rolls atop the metal box and takes aim. The Dominator transforms into the Lethal Eliminator mode before the shooter can react to the Enforcer’s sudden appearance. Any doubts Oikawa had about Hinata’s ability to pull the trigger are put to rest as the dark-haired man disintegrates in a blast of concentrated energy.

Oikawa doesn’t flinch at the sight of the mutilated remains. The aftermath of an eliminator shot hasn’t affected him in years, but he does watch in fascination as Hinata sprints along the top of the container, leaping the aisles as he tracks Terushima down again. Oikawa shakes himself from his mental distractions and provides support for Iwaizumi, trailing Hinata from the floor.

They find Misaki laying at the end of another aisle, evidently of no more use to Terushima. Iwaizumi stays with her while Oikawa continues the pursuit. Hinata calls directions to him over comms. Terushima zig zags in and out of containers to avoid them, but he only delays the inevitable. Hinata disappears from above, dropping into the next aisle as Oikawa rounds the bend, cornering the murderer between them.

“It’s over Teru-chan,” Oikawa pants. “I’ll ask you one more time to come peacefully.” The crazed man tilts his head to the side as if he’s considering it. His hand twitches towards his belt and then he explodes in a spray of blood and viscera. Oikawa wipes the gore from his face and glares down the aisle at the Enforcer with the sunshine smile. “Chibi-chan what the hell?”

Hinata’s head tilts to the side, almost a perfect afterimage of their target just seconds before. “It’s my job to protect you,” he says as if explaining to a child. “Sibyl said he was a threat.”

“I could have talked him down,” Oikawa insists, though he doesn’t really believe the words himself.

Hinata shakes his head as he holsters his Dominator. “He was going to throw his knife at you. Sibyl wouldn’t have let me fire if you weren’t in danger.”

He says it with such conviction that even Oikawa can’t disagree with him. His eyes shine with unadulterated intensity, a near-pious devotion to the system that sends shivers down Oikawa’s spine that have nothing to do with the early spring chill in the air. Suddenly he no longer questions Sibyl’s judgment in placing Hinata in government custody as a child.

“Hell of a first day, huh,” he deflects, unwilling to parse through the complicated emotions swirling in his gut.

Hinata’s face brightens, the dark mask falling off as he beams, toothy and incongruously bright. “It was fun! We make a great team!” He laughs. “I can’t wait to catch more bad guys with you!”

Oikawa has never thought of his job as “fun,” but somehow, he finds himself looking forward to the next case, if only to see Hinata fly again.

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will turn this into a full expanded universe. I already have dozens of ideas for it (like what happened to Iwaizumi to cause him to be demoted, dynamics of the Inspectors and Enforcers when they're not on a case, other divisions, etc). I just really miss Psycho Pass and love throwing my Haikyuu boys into other worlds I love.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! Hit that kudos button! Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anininjaspaz)! See you next time!


End file.
